1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to an abrasive tool, and more particularly, an abrasive tool including abrasive particles and a bond material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abrasive tools used in machining applications typically include bonded abrasive articles and coated abrasive articles. Coated abrasive articles are generally layered articles having a backing and an adhesive coat to fix abrasive particles to the backing, the most common example of which is sandpaper. Bonded abrasive articles consist of rigid, and typically monolithic, three-dimensional, abrasive composites in the form of wheels, discs, segments, mounted points, hones and other article shapes, which can be mounted onto a machining apparatus, such as a grinding, polishing or cutting apparatus. Some bonded abrasive articles may be particularly useful in grinding, shaping or cutting certain types of workpieces, including for example, glass materials.
Accordingly, the industry continues to demand improved bonded abrasive articles and methods for their use.